Typical users have too many sources of incoming communications to competently maintain or monitor them on their own. Conventional systems place the burden of electronic communications squarely on the shoulders of the user. Users own multiple communications devices using many mediums. As a result, users are simply overwhelmed by the numbers and choices of functions of these devices and the software they use such that many functions go unused. To make matters worse, communications and conversation topics often jump between a variety of mediums including voice mails, text messages, faxes, and conversations. Therefore, an improved organizational system is needed to simplify, aid, organize, and present this information.